


Enjoy It While You Can

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: "Everything was perfect. Lovely music filled the air and dancing couples moved around slowly on the dance floor. Your family and friends enjoyed themselves at your wedding. They were delighted and amused just like your brand new husband."





	Enjoy It While You Can

Everything was perfect. Lovely music filled the air and dancing couples moved around slowly on the dance floor. Your family and friends enjoyed themselves at your wedding. They were delighted and amused just like your brand new husband.

Pedro stood at the bar with grinning eyes glaring across the hall at you.

“Do you know where all the berries had gone from almost every fruit baskets?” You asked walking up to him. His eyes grew wide with surprise, then darkened with admission.

“I’m sorry?!” He shrugged, pulled you close by your hips and you kissed him on his forehead.

“You look gorgeous.” He growled and you smiled. “Now give me a proper kiss.” His hands moved from your hips to your neck and his lips attached to yours in a luscious kiss.

“Save some for the wedding night!” A harsh voice said shattering the intimate moment. A distant cousin walked over and pinched Pedro’s cheek as if he were a little child.

“I know, I know! The young are on fire with zeal, right? Enjoy it while you can!” He giggled and clamped a hand on Pedro’s shoulder. “Though, you ain’t as young as you used to be, son!” He added with a wide grin. He was clearly drunk but you forced an awkward smile to your faces and listened to the old man’s bad jokes.

“Anyway, I just wanted to wish the newlyweds the most absolute happiness.” He finally shut up and staggered back to his table.

You wrapped your arms around your husband’s neck and looked into his intoxicatingly entrancing dark eyes.

“What’s wrong, honey?” You asked him frowning. His smile faded a bit and his eyes filled with concern.

“He’s right. I’m old.” He sighed.

“Nope. You’re older than me but you’re not old.”

“Really?! My back is killing me already and… whoa! What the hell, babe?” Your hand clasping on his groin drew him up from his brooding.

“Seems quite youthful to me.” You giggled, your eyes shining with mischief. You embraced him again and he shivered as he felt the hot, clammy touches of your hungry lips on his neck.

“Jesus Y/N! You have to stop before I…” A sudden thought struck him, he took your hand and ran through the hall door to the garden.

In the next moment, you found yourself pinned against the wall with his hands on your ass and his tongue in your mouth.

“Are you insane?! People are gonna notice if we both disappear.” Your words hitched on your throat as you breathed. The movement of his lips, the small bits on your neck were unbearable. You winced as your body convulsed again and again and tried not to gasp too loud.

There was no one in the yard except you, Pedro and your dog, Edgar so when you heard someone coming you quickly slipped out from your husband’s arms.

“Argh! There you are! Everybody is waiting for the cake.” Your aunt croaked and clapped her hands.

“Yeah, Edgar needed to get out. We’re coming.” You stuttered hoping she couldn’t see the sudden blush that sprang out on your skin.

“You are the worst, Pascal!” You chided him but grinned from ear to ear. You arranged your gown and turned on your heel to walk back.

“Wait!” Pedro grabbed your hand, took your chin in his hand and looked deep into your eyes. His eyes went strangely gentle.

“I love you.” He whispered softly and you felt a soft heat washed through every inch of your body and your soul.

“I love you too.” You smiled and pulled him close to a short but amorous kiss. You turned around again and cried out suddenly as a sharp pain struck you on your butt.

“Fuck me, that hurt!” You burst out and gave him a bright reproving look but the wicked smirk and the naughty look on his face thrilled and excited you.

“I can’t wait for our wedding night!” His deep, husky voice grumbled and you felt yourself the luckiest woman in the world.

Everything was perfect. Lovely music filled the air and you were married to the most handsome, cutest, dearest guy you’ve ever met: the love of your life, Pedro Pascal.


End file.
